pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Magnezone
|dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexmokalos=071 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Magneton |gen=Generation IV |species=Magnet Area Pokémon |type=Electric |type2=Steel |imheight=3'11" |metheight=1.2 m |imweight=396.8 lbs. |metweight=180.0 kg |ability=Magnet Pull Sturdy |dw=Analytic |body=04 |egg1=Mineral |color=Gray |evo= }} Magnezone (Japanese: ジバコイル Jibakoiru) is an / -Type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Magnezone resembles a U.F.O. with two spherical formations protruding from each side of its body. Three horseshoe-shaped magnets also are attached to Magnezone's body. Magnezone also has two screws sticking out from its two spherical formations and a yellow antenna on top of its head. In the center of Magnezone's body is a red-colored circle that functions as a third "eye". Special abilities Magnezone gains the abilities Magnet Pull, Sturdy, and Analytic, which are shared with its pre-evolved forms. Magnet Pull prevents any Steel-type Pokémon from switching out or escaping from battle. Sturdy allows Magnezone to survive any damaging attack if its HP is full, except for any attack that hits multiple times. Analytic allows Magnezone to gain a slight boost in its damaging moves if it is slower than the opposing Pokémon. Magnezone's evolution is a result of Magneton being exposed to an unique magnetic field. It is able to produce electromagnetic energy from each of its three magnets. Evolution Magnezone is the evolved form of Magneton. It evolves at Mt. Coronet, or, in Generation V, Chargestone Cave, while being leveled up. In the region of Kalos, Magneton evolves into a Magnezone after leveling up in Route 13. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Magneton evolves after leveling up in New Mauville. Game info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 1 |Electric Terrain|—|—|10|Electric|Status}} 1 |Magnetic Flux|—|—|20|Electric|Status}} 1 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|40|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |'Thunder Shock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 1 |Thunder Wave|—|90|20|Electric|Status}} N/A |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical}} 1 |Tri Attack|80|100|10|Normal|Special}} 1 |'Zap Cannon'|120|50|5|Electric|Special}} 5 |'Thunder Shock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 7 |Thunder Wave|—|90|20|Electric|Status}} 11 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical}} 13 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 17 |Sonic Boom|—|90|20|Normal|Special}} 19 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical}} 23 |'Mirror Shot'|65|85|10|Steel|Special}} 25 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status}} 29 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 33 |'Flash Cannon'|80|100|10|Steel|Special}} 39 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 43 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 49 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 53 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status}} 59 |'Gyro Ball'|—|100|5|Steel|Physical}} 63 |'Zap Cannon'|120|50|5|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Zap Cannon'|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2|1}} 1 |Magnetic Flux|—|—|20|Electric|Status|Clever|1|0}} 1 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special|Beautiful|2|0}} 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|1|0}} 1 |Electric Terrain|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 1 |'Thunder Shock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special|Cool|4|0}} 1 |Sonic Boom|—|90|20|Normal|Special|Cool|3|0}} 5 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 7 |'Thunder Shock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special|Cool|4|0}} 11 |Sonic Boom|—|90|20|Normal|Special|Cool|3|0}} 13 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status|Cool|1|3}} 17 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical|Cool|2|0}} 19 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 23 |'Mirror Shot'|65|85|10|Steel|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 25 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status|Clever|1|3}} 29 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special|Cool|3|0}} 33 |'Flash Cannon'|80|100|10|Steel|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 39 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 43 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special|Beautiful|2|2}} 49 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Clever|3|0}} 53 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status|Clever|2|0}} 59 |'Gyro Ball'|—|100|5|Steel|Physical|Cool|1|0}} 63 |'Zap Cannon'|120|50|5|Electric|Special|Cool|2|1}} |-| Generation V= 1 |Mirror Coat|—|100|20|Psychic|Special}} 1 |[[Barrier]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 1 |[[SonicBoom]]|—|90|20|Normal|Special}} 4 |[[Supersonic]]|—|55|20|Normal|Status}} 7 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 11 |[[SonicBoom]]|—|90|20|Normal|Special}} 15 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 18 |'Magnet Bomb'|60|—|20|Steel|Physical}} 21 |'Spark'|65|100|20|Electric|Physical}} 25 |'Mirror Shot'|65|85|10|Steel|Special}} 29 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status}} 34 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 39 |'Flash Cannon'|80|100|10|Steel|Special}} 45 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 51 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 56 |[[Lock-On]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 62 |Magnet Rise|—|—|10|Electric|Status}} 67 |'Gyro Ball'|—|100|5|Steel|Physical}} 73 |'Zap Cannon'|120|50|5|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 462 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=Pt 462 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=Pt 462 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Magnezone BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Magnezone BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Magnezone XY.gif |xysprs= |orasspr=Magnezone XY.gif |orassprs= |VIback= |VIbacks=}} Appearances Anime *Zero's Magnezone *Magnezone (DP158) *Barret's Magnezone *Belmondo's Magnezone *Anna's Magnezone Trivia *Magnezone, its pre-evolutions, and Togedemaru, are the only / -type Pokémon. *Magnezone is similar to Probopass: **Both are based on inanimate objects related to the concept of electromagnetism (Magnezone is based on a magnet while Probopass is based on a compass). **Both were introduced in Generation IV. **Both require an area with a unique magnetic field in order to evolve from their pre-evolved forms (Mt. Coronet in Gen. IV, Chargestone Cave in Gen. V, the Kalos Power Plant and New Mauville in Gen. VI, and Vast Poni Canyon and Blush Mountain in Gen. VII). **Both are secondary -type Pokémon. *Magnezone has the highest base Defense and Special Attack stats out of any non-Legendary and Mega-Evolved Electric-type Pokémon. **It is also the heaviest out of all Electric-type Pokémon. *Despite being able to float in the air, Magnezone doesn't have Levitate as its ability. However, as of Generation IV, it can learn Magnet Rise (a move that imitates Levitate for only five turns). Origin Magnezone, like its pre-evolved forms, is based on a magnet. However, its physical appearance might be based on a space saucer. Even a Japanese website suggests they are often mistaken for UFOs. Etymology Magnezone comes from the word magnet and the term magnetic zone. Gallery 462Magnezone DP anime.png 462Magnezone XY anime.png 462Magnezone Dream.png 462Magnezone Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 462Magnezone Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 462Magnezone Pokémon PokéPark.jpg 462Magnezone Pokémon HOME.png Magnezone trophy SSBB.png Magnezone-GO.png Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Location Based Evolution Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon